


The Great Disneyland Bread Adventure

by nanru



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Disneyland, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanru/pseuds/nanru
Summary: Mitsuki gets cola all over himself and subsequently forces Yamato to go to Disneyland with him to seek out a limited edition bread





	1. I just bought us tickets to Disneyland!

Instrumental pop music blasted in Mitsuki’s earbuds as he stepped to the music. He had been practicing outside for an hour and was getting sloppy; his steps had started to lag by half a second.

_“God, why aren’t I getting any better at this sequence? Aren’t I just getting worse!?”_ he thought, stomping his feet down and crouching. His breath was ragged as he thought about his mistakes, mentally cursing himself out.

_CLANK_.

A soft thud came from behind, startling him. He jumped up and looked behind him. A can of cola was rolling slowly along the pavement. Mitsuki stared at it, trying to figure out if he was imagining it.

“Hey, Mitsuki!” a familiar voice called out from above. “Working hard as always, I see.”

“Ah, Onii-san!” Mitsuki smiled upwards at Yamato. “What’s this, for me? Thank you!”

Mitsuki bent over and cheerfully picked up the can.

“Hmm, I guess. Oh, but I wouldn’t open—” Yamato started, his sentence cut off by Mitsuki’s shriek as cola sprayed over his head, soaking him.

“Hey, Onii-san!” Mitsuki yelled in a voice that was deeper than his usual perky one. “What’s the big idea, did I wrong you somehow?”

Yamato had been laughing from the time he saw the cola soak Mitsuki’s head. Smiling, he took off his glasses and wiped a tear from his eye.

“Haha, my bad, my bad! Wait there, I’ll bring a towel!” He gave a lighthearted wave and closed the window.

 

Mitsuki was grumbling to himself and sitting on the pavement with his legs crossed, scrolling through his phone, when Yamato reappeared through the backdoor. He was holding a towel and one hand while softly grinning.

“Wow! That’s a good look on you, Mitsuki!” he remarked, bringing his free hand open-faced up to his chest in an apologetic gesture. “Sorry, haha!”

“I’m overwhelmed with emotion at your sincerity,” Mitsuki replied emotionlessly, grabbing the towel out of Yamato’s hand.

“God, it’s already mostly dry! This is the worst! How could you do this to me, Yamato-san?” Mitsuki griped.

“Sorry, sorry! I realized after I threw it down at you that the can would probably explode. I’ll make it up to you, I swear! Anything you want!” he replied in a semi-militaristic fashion while smiling. “Well, mostly anything! Unless I don’t want to do it…or it’s expensive,” he tagged on after thinking about potential repercussions.

“How thoughtful of you. Anything, huh?” Mitsuki grabbed his phone out of his pocket tapped on a picture.

“Alright, one of these please!” he grinned, holding the phone up to Yamato’s face.

“Huh, what’s this? Bread? Sure, I’ll get you some, that’s easy enough. Where’s it at?” Yamato asked, feeling like he had dodged a bullet.

“Tokyo Disneyland.”

Yamato paused and rubbed his temples. “Huh? Disney? What? I’ll get you some at the convenience store instead, how’s that?”

“No, no, no! Come on, I’ll go with you! I just saw on Rabbitter that they are releasing a limited-edition bread tomorrow. It sounds similar to one at my family’s shop, and I have to try it! For the sake of our family’s honor!” Mitsuki pushed, getting more excited with each second.

Yamato could sense that Mitsuki was serious about this, but, God, he really didn’t want to go. Think of the crowds, the lines, the pain!

“Ah, Onii-san really wants to go, but, you know…I think I have a job tomorrow, so—”

“I Rabbichatted the Manager just now and she says your free.”

“Oh, really, haha…” he furled his eyebrows, trying to figure out if it would be easier to just go at this point. It’s not that he didn’t want to spend time with Mitsuki or that he didn’t want to go to Disneyland, but it just seemed like such a pain in the ass.

Mitsuki stared at him for a few seconds and started tapping vigorously at his phone for a minute before looking up at Yamato, his face in a wide grin.

“What’s with that creepy look, Mitsuki? You know you’re more of a ‘cute character,’ right?” he laughed nervously.

“I just bought us tickets to Disneyland! You know, Iori’s never gone with me to Disneyland before for some reason, saying it’s too cutesy for him!” he laughed, forcefully patting Yamato on the back. “We’ll have to get there early to get the bread, so I’ll see you ready to go at six tomorrow!”

“Wait, seriously!? You bought tickets? Ahaha…great, I’m so…excited,” Yamato dryly commented.

 

Mitsuki thanked him for the towel and went back inside to take a bath. 

Yamato sighed and squatted against the building's wall, running his hands through his hair. He could feel that tomorrow was going to be a long day. If it were anyone else he might have felt more annoyed than he was, but for some reason, he felt kind of happy at the thought of going to Disney with Mitsuki.

"It's like a date, what the hell..." he mumbled to himself, his smile growing wider. 

 

After leaving Yamato outside, Mitsuki entered the bathroom and sunk to the floor. 

_"Did I just spend two hundred thousand yen on Disney tickets?"_ he despondently thought to himself. 

He ruminated on his lost funds for a few seconds before realizing that he had basically just set himself up on a date. Except instead of a beautiful woman, he was going with Yamato-san. He pursed his lips and fought back a smile.


	2. Disneyland can't be this crowded on a weekday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki and Yamato take the train to Disneyland, which is ridiculously crowded no matter the time or day

It was 6AM and a weekday. Even going outbound from Tokyo Station, the train was crowded and already filled with school uniforms and black suits. Mitsuki was standing uncomfortably close to Yamato, so much so that Mitsuki could swear he felt the warmth of Yamato’s breath even through the masks they were wearing. It was oddly comforting, he thought.

Yamato glanced downwards at Mitsuki. Even in this situation, Yamato could tell that Mitsuki was excited and could tell that he was counting down the stops they had.

A salaryman rushed off the train halfway through their trip, pushing Mitsuki into his friend’s chest. Yamato intuitively reached his arms up and put his hands on Mitsuki’s shoulders for a brief second.

“Uwah, gross!” Yamato instinctively remarked, retracting his arms. “Haha, sorry, my bad.”

“Hey, what’s with that reaction!” Mitsuki glared, thankful his mask was hiding most of his face, which had turned beet red.

 _“Ah—what’s with my reaction!? Not his!”_ Mitsuki stepped awkwardly away from Yamato and focused his eyes on a Disneyland ad above the seats.

“ _Why did I grab his shoulders? God, I’m so embarrassed. Who does that to another guy!? He’s totally going to think that I’m…”_ Yamato sulked, hoping Mitsuki didn’t read too much into it.

 

When they left the dorm earlier, Yamato asked Mitsuki why they couldn’t at least take a bus to Disney. _Seriously, why the morning rush hour train of all things?_ According to Mitsuki, it felt more authentic and exciting to arrive by train.

_THE NEXT STOP IS MAIHAMA STATION. DOORS WILL OPEN ON THE LEFTHAND SIDE OF THE TRAIN._

Mitsuki’s eye’s were lit up as they looked up at Yamato, who swore he could hear a slightly deranged but muffled laugh come from below him.

 _“Why am I kind of scared…?”_ He thought, growing nervous.

The train doors opened and Yamato saw that there were hundreds of people muddled outside the station. He glanced at his smartphone—7:09AM. They exited the train along with the crowd.

“Hey, Mitsuki, why are there so many people at the entrance already. It doesn’t open til 8, right? Disneyland can't be _this_ crowded on a weekday!”

Mitsuki looked up at him with an unexpectedly disapproving expression.

“Oi, Yama-san, are you serious? This isn’t even the park entrance you know, we still have to walk a bit.”

Yamato grimaced.

Mitsuki grabbed Yamato’s sleeve and started pulling him through the crowd.

 _“It feels like I’m a dad being led around by their kid at a toy store…_ ”


End file.
